


Cursed

by definitelynotgayporn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Betrayal, Curses, Frozen!AU, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic, Mark of Cain, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitelynotgayporn/pseuds/definitelynotgayporn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frozen!AU.</p><p>When Cain's parents and true love died abroad, leaving Cain with no one, his best friend Dean was more than happy to move into the castle. </p><p>As Cain turns twenty one, he can officially become King. After a few years of living in an isolated castle, saying Dean was looking forward to the coronation party would be an understatement. Dean could not be more excited and eager to party through the night. A part of him believes that tonight will be the night he meets the love of his life.</p><p>Unfortunately, a factor of Cain's past rears it's head at the party and sends the kingdom into chaos. Dean must set off to find his friend and save the day, and just maybe meet someone along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I took Disney's Frozen and put Supernatural characters in it.
> 
> Very similar to what I did in my other piece of work "A Place Where I Belong" (please pardon this blatant self advertisement).
> 
> All mistakes are mine. Comments and critiques are welcome.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Cain! Cain! Wake up!”

Cain was awoken by the little voice in his ear.

“Come on, Cain, I know you’re awake! I want to play!”

Cain blindly, yet accurately, swung one of his pillows behind him, “Go to sleep, Abel!” He smirked at the light thump and grunt as the pillow made contact and then burrowed further into his mattress.

“Come on Cain, it’s time to play!” Abel continued in a hushed whisper.

Cain never lasted long when it came to Abel so he let out a resigned sigh that was all for show and fought back to smile, “Oh, alright.”

Abel let out a quiet squeal and took off for one of the grand halls downstairs, Cain right behind him. Cain and Abel danced around in circles and leapt through to air, giggling madly. Cain flopped to the floor in exhaustion and Abel continued to twirl through the hall. Cain couldn’t help but laugh at his brother’s antics. Just as Cain had began to sit up, breathe finally caught, Abel ran toward him and jumped, “Catch me!”

Cain quickly reacted just in time to catch Abel’s small body. He stood them both up, laughing and when he looked at Abel, he knew right away that something was wrong.  
Abel’s face was frozen in an expression of pain and fear and Cain let go off him in shock. Abel immediately collapsed to his knees. Angry, red lines spread under Abel’s skin, starting from where Cain’s hands had been holding him. The lines spread like wildfire and as Abel’s body started to shake and large cracks began to form, Cain screamed for his parents.

At the sound of Cain’s cries, Abel looked up at his brother and Cain screamed louder at the solid black eyes staring at him. The cracks in Abel’s body grew larger and the king and queen came bursting through to doors. Abel slowly raised his shaking limb to reach for his brother and as Cain reached back with his own trembling hand, Abel’s body turned to ash and disintegrated. Cain screamed as tears ran down his cheeks and he looked at his hands in hatred and disgust.

“What happened?!” King Lucifer cried.

“We were just playing and I caught him and...and...I killed my brother! I killed Abel! I touched him and red lines covered his body and then he fell apart!” Cain could hardly see the pile of ash that was once his brother through the tears in his eyes.

His father stepped towards him and Cain scrambled away, “NO! Don’t come near me!...I don’t want to hurt you like I did Abel.” His father nodded his head solemnly and said, “Cain, go wait for me in my study. I’ll be right there.”

Cain nodded and made his way to the study. Lucifer turned to his wife, Lilith and he held her as the two shed tears over their lost boy. Lucifer kissed Lilith on the head and left for his study. Lilith remained where she was, standing over Abel’s ashes and once Lucifer was gone, she winked at a dark figure hidden in the corner. The shadowed person stepped forward, relieving a short, dark haired, dark eyed woman who nodded back and disappeared into thin air.

***

Lucifer entered the study and Cain looked up from the chair he sat in. He stood and stepped forward, keeping a safe distance from his father. Lucifer placed the box he held on the table in between them and nodded. Cain open the box to see a pair of gloves.

Lucifer said, “Cain, put these on. They are enchanted so you can’t hurt anyone. I know what happened was an accident, but we needed to keep everyone safe. You’ll be King one day and will need to be seen and speak with people. We can’t let anyone know of this sudden curse. You must conceal it.”

Cain nodded his head and slipped the gloves on and confirmed, “Don’t let it show.”

***

The memorial for little Abel was held two days later and everyone in the kingdom and diplomats from others flocked in to give their condolences to the King and Queen.

Cain stood by his parents and greeted everyone that came by. He turned to see his father embrace one of the council members and his wife.

The man said, “My King, I am truly sorry for your lose.”

“John,” his father replied, “thank you for being here. This must be your wife, Mary.” Lucifer kissed the blonde woman’s hand, “John has told me many pleasants things about you, Mary. And who is this grumpy little one?" Lucifer pointed to the boy in Mary’s arms.

Mary laughed and looked lovingly at the frowning boy, “Oh, this is little Samuel. He’s just gotten over a cold and is still a little grouchy about the whole thing. And you’ve already met De-...John, where’s Dean?”

John looked at his side expectantly, “The boy must have run off.”

Cain jerked in surprise at the voice in his ear, “Hello.”

He turned to see two green eyes and a freckled face. He tentatively replied, “Hello.”

“I’m Dean. What’s your name?” the boy stuck out his hand. Cain briefly clenched his gloved hands and steeled himself, remembering his father’s words. “My name is Cain.” he replied as he shook Dean’s hand. Tension drained from his shoulders as Dean remained unharmed.

“My dad is on your dad’s council. Pretty cool, isn’t it?” Dean smiled

“Yes, it is.” Cain found himself smiling for the first time since Abel’s death.

“You seem like a cool guy. I think we’re going to be best friends.” Dean clapped Cain on the shoulder.

“I certainly hope so.” Cain replied.


	2. For the First Time in Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *****13 Years Later*****

Dean awoke with a smile on his face. Today was the day! It was Cain’s coronation day. Cain turned twenty one today, so he was finally old enough to be crowned King. The council had kept the kingdom in order for the past three years ever since the King and Queen died at sea. Cain had been eightteen at the time and was in no condition to rule. But that was all about to change. Cain was going to become King and Dean was going to become the head member of council.

Dean and Cain had been best friends since first meeting at the memorial. With Dean’s father’s passing, he had been made a member of council a few months ago when he turned twenty one. When Cain took over, he would become a higher ranking member and the King’s most trusted advisor.

And last, but certainly not least, there was going to be a party that evening. The castle doors had been shut to the public when the ship went down and Cain lost not only his parents but his wife, Colette. They had been married when he was seventeen and she was eighteen and had been together for a year and a half before her death. They hadn’t been together long, but he had loved her with all his heart. Since Dean was his best and only friend so when Cain had requested it, he had been more than willing to live in the castle as well. Dean was happy to be there for his friend, for if he wasn't, Cain would only have the paintings to keep him company.

But now there would be people in the grand halls and ballrooms. People on the balconies and the beautiful courtyard just outside the castle. There would be food, drink, and people. Dean wanted to meet everyone within the kingdom and dance with all who were willing. Dean felt cliche to wish it, so he kept it to himself, but a part of him imagined meeting his soulmate tonight. He dreamt of a strapping man or an elegant lady who would take his heart in exchange for their own. For the first time in what felt like forever, he would get to spend time with someone other than his reclusive friend.

***

The coronation had been a smashing success in Dean’s opinion. Cain had carried himself with the grace and poise a king should and the ceremony had gone without a hitch. Now, it was party time.

The music was in full swing and the food and drinks kept coming. Dean had danced with countless people and took a break to visit Cain, who stood at the head of the room speaking to boring people about boring things instead of dancing. Dean waited for the diplomat to finish speaking to Cain before stepping forward to stand beside him.

“Quite the party, huh?”

“Indeed.”

“Come on. Don’t be a stick in the mud. You like seeing these old halls filled with laughter and people.”

“Yes. It’s a nice change from the usual.” Cain admitted with a small smile.

“I wish it could be like this all the time.” Dean subtly hinted.

Cain sighed, “Me too.” Dean watched his friend’s posture straighten and stiffen as he said, “But it can’t.”

Dean’s face fell slightly, “Cain, why not?”

Cain turned away and raised a hand, “Stop. That’s enough, Dean.” Cain quickly struck up another conversation with some councilmen.

Dean turned away, hurt. He could feel his chances of open gates slipping through his fingers. He blindly walked past some couples and one larger man bumped into him. He was knocked off balance and nearly fell when a hand reached out to grab his arm. Dean quickly straightened and looked to thank his savior when the man said, “Are you alright?”

Dean quickly replied, “Yes. Thank you for saving me.” He looked harder at the man, “I can’t seem to recall your face...are you from here?”

“No,” the man chuckled, “I”m a visiting member of the Crowley dynasty.”

“Ah, well thank you again. My name’s Dean, may I ask for yours?"

“My name is Alastair. I’ve actually been looking for you for a while, Dean. Care to get a sandwich or drink with me, help you recover from all your dancing?”

Dean eagerly agreed to the man’s offer and walked to the nearest table with him. They grabbed their drinks and Alastair leaned close to Dean, “Care to go for a walk and get some fresh air?”

Dean agreed again the two exited the castle and walked through the gardens. Dean was so excited another person was interested in him, he hung on every word Alastair said. The two flirted back and forth, learning of each other’s lives. Alastair was one of twelve siblings, while Dean only had Sam. Alastair had explored to world, while Dean stayed in the castle with Cain. Alastair seemed to be everything Dean wanted. He was new, adventurous, came from a large family, and seemed to like Dean a lot.

The two stood by a waterfall in the east garden and Alastair suddenly turned to face Dean. 

He asked, “Can I say something crazy?”

Dean smiled and answered, “I love crazy.”

Alastair took Dean’s hand and said, “Will you marry me?”

“Can I say something even crazier? Yes.”


	3. Secret Untold

Cain felt bad for snapping at Dean, especially since Dean had seemed to disappear from the party. Young lords and ladies kept coming to him, asking where Dean was, hoping to share a dance. Apparently Dean hadn’t been lying when he said he could dance, it seemed to be common knowledge he could spin you right out of your shoes. Being Dean’s dance partner seemed to be the quest of the evening and Cain was about to call for guards to find Dean when the man was suddenly in front of him.

“Oh, Dean, I’m glad you turned up. I was being to worry you had run off.” Cain looked at the man standing close to Dean’s side, “And who is this?”

Dean blushed and said, “That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about. This is Alastair from the Crowley dynasty and we’d like to ask your blessing for...our marriage!”

Cain blinked in surprise and looked at the two for a moment before saying, “I'm sorry. A marriage? I’m confused.”

Dean quickly replied, “Well, we haven’t worked out all the details yet. The planning will take a day or two. Ohhh, could we live here?” He turned to face Alastair with a pleading expression.

Alastair smiled at Dean, “Absolutely.”

“Hold up. Now, calm down. No one is getting married.”

Dean’s smile fell, “Wait, what?”

“May I talk to you please?” Cain nervously wrung his hands, “Alone?”

“No. Anything you want to say, you can say in front of both of us.”

Cain looked at Dean with exasperation and set his jaw, “You can’t marry a man you’ve just met.”

“You can if it’s true love!”

“Dean..." Cain shook his head, "Dean, what do you know about true love?”

“More than you,” Dean snapped, “All you know is how to shut people out.”

Cain’s eyes widen slightly with hurt, “You ask for my blessings, but my answer is no. Now if you’ll excuse me.” Cain began to walk toward the stairway to his chambers, passing a guard he said, “The party is over, close the gates.”

“Yes, your majesty.”

Dean’s heart shattered, Cain was closing the gates and not allowing him to get married. He ran after Cain, “Cain, no wait.” He grabbed for Cain’s hand, only getting purchase on the glove, before Cain pulled away, the glove remaining in Dean’s hand.

Cain turned around, struggling to remain calm, “Dean, give me back my glove. Now.”

“Cain, please. I can’t live like this anymore.”

Cain replied, “Then leave.” Cain grimaced at the obvious pain in Dean’s face and turned to walk away.

Now Dean was angry. “What did I ever do to you?!” He was yelling now, drawing the attention of the crowd.

“Enough, Dean.” Cain continued to walk away.

“No, no, why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!”

Cain turned and yelled, “I said ‘ENOUGH’!” 

The unleashed rage turned Cain’s eyes solid black and his veins flooded with an angry, glowing red briefly. The word ‘enough’ came out as a feral growl of a hungry, furious beast.

Everyone, including Dean, stepped back in fear of Cain. Cain quickly brought himself back to normal and stood against the door in fear watching all the people look at him with fear, mistrust, betrayal, and hatred.

One foreign leader named Abaddon yelled, “Witchcraft! He’s a demon!”

Cain looked at Dean as he whispered, “Cain?” in a tone Cain couldn’t identify.

He couldn’t stand it anymore and quickly ran from the room. He was greeted by unsuspecting citizens who began to cheer at the sight of their king.

One mother stepped forward, “Your highness, are you quite alright?”

Before Cain could answer, guards and party guests entered the courtyard. Abaddon screamed accusations of demons and witches. The surrounding crowd looked at Cain with fear now, instead of admiration.

“Please, stay back.” Cain told the approaching guards but Abaddon continued to yell of his damnation.

Cain blindly stepped backyard and tripped. He stumbled into a fountain behind him and grabbed the ledge with his bare hand to support himself. However, as he grabbed the fountain, cracks formed all over the foundation and rippled into the ground until the entire yard was filled with fractures similar to those on Abel’s delicate skin all those years ago.

Fear rushing through his veins as he ran through the crowd as people jumping back and screamed in fear as the red veins and black eyes flashed at them. With every step he took, the more fissures formed and stretched further into the town outside the palace walls. Cain ran all the more harder and as he disappeared into the wilderness, the cracks split open. The whole town was now filled with fractures that ran red with blood and burning lava. Thunder struck above the entire kingdom and it began to pour while hurricane force winds swept through the land.

Dean went running through the courtyard yelling after Cain, but it was already too late, he was gone.

Dean whispered in lose, “Cain.” He turned to a guard, “Bring me Impala, please.” The guard nodded and ran off to the stables.

Dean waited for his horse and Alastair stepped forward, “Are you alright?”

Dean sighed, “No.”

“Did you know?”

“No. I had no idea.”

Dean approached Abaddon where she was raving, “The king is a demon. There is sorcery here in this land!” Abaddon saw Dean and hide behind her two guards, “Stay back! Is there witchcraft in you? Are you a monster too?”

“No! I’m completely ordinary!”

“That’s right, he is!” Alastair backed Dean up, grimacing at how that came out, “No offense.”

Dean smiled at Alastair and turned back to Abbadon, “My friend’s not a monster."

"He nearly killed me!”

“It was an accident! He was just scared! He didn’t mean for any of this to happen. Tonight is my fault, I’m the one who pushed him. I must be the one to go after him.” He finished as the guard reappeared with his horse.

Dean jumped on Impala and Alastair spoke up, “It’s too dangerous!"

Dean smiled down at Alastair, “Cain’s not dangerous.”

“I’m coming with you.”

“No. I need you here. Take care of the kingdom and it’s people.”

“I will.”

Dean addressed the crowd, “I leave Alastair in charge.”

Alastair asked again, “Are you sure you can trust him? I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“He’s my best friend. He would never hurt me.”

Dean turned the horse to face the way Cain had gone, “Go Impala, Go!” And the two took off into the wilderness.


	4. Wandering Benny's and the Merry Band of Misfits

Cain ran through the forest, filled with guilt and regret. Everything in his life had gone down the shitter. He had murdered his brother, lost his parents and wife in one day, was now probably being hunted, and had most certainly lost his best, and only, friend. But he knew he couldn’t turn back now. He had to get far away from the kingdom and people. He would have to find somewhere to live in solitary so that he could never hurt anyone ever again. Cain noticed the trees thinning around him and he came a across a clearing. The clearing had nothing but a rancher and open fields. The rancher had clearly been untouched in years so Cain knew he was far from civilization. Cain sighed with relief as he entered his new home.

***

Dean was having a bad day. He had just learned his best friend had some strange supernatural powers that had unintentionally trashed the kingdom. Said friend was now missing, probably very far away and unwilling to speak to him, and Dean, the moron he is, told the whole kingdom it was his fault and he would fix it. Great.

Impala marched onward through the forest, in a very timid and nervous way. It was very strange for Impala to be wearisome, so Dean was on edge. There was suddenly a large flash of lightning that flashed the sky above and was quickly followed by a clash of thunder that nearly shattered Dean’s eardrums.

Impala immediately reared in fright from the noise and Dean went tumbling of her back and fell right on his ass on the forest ground. Before Dean could even say “Ow”, Impala was sprinting off back to the kingdom.

“Oh, son of a bitch.” Dean muttered as he stood, rubbing his sore ass. He regally dusted himself off, broadened his shoulders, and continued on his path. He continued walking for a while and dark soon fell with very little moon light lighting his way. Because of this, Dean failed to see the large log in front of him and rolled down the hill in front of him. It was just his luck that not only did he land on his already tender ass, but also in a very cold creek.

“Oh that’s just fucking marvelous.” Dean quickly got out of the water. His coronation clothes had been doing very little to protect him from the cold of the night, and now wet, he would be a Dean-sicle by dawn. He looked around for a shelter and saw a small building in front of him. He hurried over as quickly as he could with his waterlogged clothes and read the sign.

"‘Wandering Benny’s Trading Post’...oh ‘and Sauna.’" Dean entered the building, sighing with relief at the warm interior.

“Hey, brother. Welcome to ‘Wandering Benny’s.’" a voice said from behind the counter.

Dean looked over and saw a tall, barrel chested man with soft blue eyes. Dean smiled at the man and walked over.

“Hey, man. Do you have any warmer clothes?”

“Of course. That will be over there.” the man indicated a small section in the left side of the store. Dean nodded in thanks and walked over. The man behind the counter whistled a familar tune as he watched Dean’s selection. Dean grabbed a pair of boots, denim pants, a black undershirt, a long sleeve over shirt with a plaid design and leather jacket.

As he walked over towards the man and casually asked, “Has anyone else, say the King for example, stopped by here?”

“No, brother. The only one foolish enough to be out in the storm is you.” The door behind Dean swung open and the man added, “Well, you, and this fellow.” The man addressed the one at the door, “Hey, brother. Welcome to ‘Wandering Benny’s."

Dean turned to look at the new person only to jump slightly seeing the man right behind him. The man was about his height, with an athletic build, and beautiful blue eyes that stared at Dean. Dean fought the urge to fidget under the piercing gaze of the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

The man suddenly leaned closer and said, “Candy.”

Dean blinked in shock, “I’m sorry?”

The man clearly didn’t understand personal space and leaned in further, “Behind you.”

Dean jumped out the way, flustered, and stuttered, “O-Oh, I-I’m so sorry, sir. Excuse me.”

The man grabbed the bag of sweets, throwing them onto the counter and walked away to grab some more supplies.

The man, Dean had determined to be Benny, called after the man, “Quite the storm, wouldn’t you say?”

The man grunted an affirmative sound, “It’s worse in the kingdom, not to mention there’s something going on at the bottom of the North Mountain.”

Dean muttered to himself, “North Mountain…”

The un-named man threw some supplies onto the counter and Benny said, “That will be forty.”

The stranger’s eyes narrowed and his head tilted to the side, “No...that’s ten.”

“Sorry, ten will get you the sweets, but not the supplies.”

Dean addressed the man, “Can you tell me just one thing? Just what was happening at the North Mountain? Did it seem...supernatural?”

The man pulled down the scarf protecting his face. Dean was thrown off for a moment by the stubbled, chiseled jaw and full, pink lips but was drawn back to reality when the man replied with his gravelly voice, “Yes. Now back off, while I deal with this thief here.”

Benny glared at the man, “What did you just call me, Crazy Aunt?”

The man looked at Benny and growled, “I am not your aunt.”

Benny smirked, “What, really?”

The man in all seriousness replied, “Yes. I have no possible relationship to your sibling’s offspring.”

“No, you’re kidding me.”

The man glared further and Benny chuckled, “What’s got your panties in a twist, Hot Wings?”

“Do not call me ‘Hot Wings’, crook.”

“Well, Hot Wings, I think we’re done here.” Benny walked around the counter, grabbed the man and whistled what Dean identified as “In the Hall of the Mountain King” and threw the man back out into the storm.

Benny returned to behind the counter, “So sorry about that, brother. So it’ll just be the clothing, yes?”

Dean glanced at the sweets and supplies and looked over his shoulder while chewing his lip.

***

“I know it’s not what we came here for, but it’s something. At least we aren’t out in this storm, right?” Castiel addressed his disgruntled horse and partner/brother.

“I wanted sweets, Cassie, not shelter.” Gabriel stated with a huff. Balthazar snorted in agreement.

“Oh hush.” Castiel sighed and slumped a little further down into the pile of hay below him.”Good night, gents.”

“Don’t let those bed bugs bite you in the ass.” Gabriel snarked back as he too burrowed into the hay.

Castiel had just closed his eyes when he heard a hesitant, “Hello.”

He bolted upright to see the green eyed man from the trading post looking down at him.

Gabriel let out a shriek in surprise, that he would later deny, at the man’s words.

“Hello.” Castiel replied while Gabriel questioned, “What the hell do you want?”

The green eyed man replied shyly, “I want you to take me to the North Mountain.”

Castiel snorted slightly and layed back down on the hay, “I don’t take people places.” And moved his hat to cover his eyes to signify the conversation was over. Clearly the man didn’t get the message because he continued to speak.

“Let me rephrase that…” Castiel grunted in surprise as a heavy bag landed on his stomach.  
He sat up and looked up to the green eyed man. “Take me to the North Mountain.”

Castiel looked into the bag on his lap to see it filled with the over-priced supplies he needed. He looked back to the man who seemed more sure of himself now.

“Look, I know how to stop this disaster.”

Castiel sighed in resignation and flopped back down, “Fine. We leave at dawn.” He smugly added, “And you forgot the sweets for Gabriel.”

Castiel was suddenly hit on the side of the head with a bag of sweets.

The other man gasped, “Oh my god! I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I…I mean,” the man’s voice took an authoritative tone, “we leave now. Like, right now.” The stranger proudly exited the stable, but Castiel could hear him release his pent up air and take deep breaths to calm himself down. The one side of Castiel’s mouth turned up as Gabriel dug into the sweets and they grabbed their bags.

***

Dean was pretty pleased with himself. He had just gotten himself a ride to Cain and some people to pass the time with. The handsome blue eyed man was named something strange...Cast...Casteel...Castile...he wasn’t sure. The short man with golden eyes and a permanent mischievous look on his face was named Gabriel and the horse’s name was Balthazar. Ca...whatever...had a nice carriage/cart thing that the three sat in as Balthazar pulled them through the forest. Dean had discovered Ca...screw it, he’d refer to the man as Chris in his head for now, was a seller/deliver of honey and had a strange love of the bees he collected the honey from.

Castiel continued to spur on the horse to go faster and all three of them seemed to enjoy it more with every increase in speed. Dean was fighting the urge to laugh at Chris’ face or Gabriel’s childish snickering. Chris turned to Dean and said, “Better hang on, we like to go fast.”

Dean smoothly replied, “I like fast.” and propped his feet up on the wood in front of them.

Chris tisked and pushed Dean’s boots of the wood, “Hey, hey, hey, feet down. Seriously, this stuff is fresh and new. What, were you raised in a barn?” He then spat on the dirtied wood and wiped of the mud left behind.

Dean grimaced as some spit hit his face and as he wiped it off he replied, “No, I was raised in a castle for most of my life.”

“Hmm.” was all Chris said to that. He then asked, “So, tell me, what made the King go all crazy?”

Dean grimaced, “Oh, well...it was all my fault. I got engaged and then he freaked out because I had only met the guy, you know, that day.” Chris’ eyes widen slightly and Dean continued, “And then he said he wouldn’t bless the marriage.”

“Wait,” Chris interrupted, “You got engaged to a guy, you had only met that day?”

“Yes.”

Gabriel let out a long, slightly impressed and slightly shocked, whistle.

Dean leaned around Chris and sent him a look, then continued, “So anyway, I got mad, so he got mad and tried to walk away and I grabbed his glove and-”

“Hang on!” Chris once again interrupted, “You mean to tell me that you got engaged to a guy that you just met that day?”

Dean scoffed, “Yes, pay attention. But the thing is, he wore the gloves all the time, so I figured ‘hey, maybe he has a thing about dirt’.”

Chris leaned closer in shock, “Didn’t your parents ever warn you about strangers?”

Dean eyed him suspiciously and subtly but not so subtly moved further away from him, “Yes, they did.”

Chris rolled his eyes and returned to his area, only to have Gabriel’s body leaning on his. He had somehow fallen asleep during their conversation, despite the bag of sweets he had inhaled. Dean protested, “But, this guy is different. He is not a stranger.”

Chris turned to him again, “Oh yeah? What’s his last name?”

It was Dean’s turn to roll his eyes, “Of the Crowley dynasty.”

“What’s his favorite food?”

“Sandwiches.”

“What’s his best friend’s name?”

“Probably Dave.”

“Eye color?”

“Dreamy.”

“Shoe size?”

“He has tiny feet, but foot size doesn’t really matter.”

Chris chuckled at that answer.

Now Dean was annoyed, “It doesn’t matter. It’s true love.”

“Doesn’t sound like true love.”

“Oh, and what? Are you some sort of love expert?”

“Well no…” Dean smirked at this, “But I have friends who are.”

Dean scoffed at that, “You? Have friends? Who are love experts? I’m not buying it.”

Chris suddenly said as Balthazar slowed down to a stop, “Stop talking.”

Dean continued now, he had Chris running scared, “No, no, no, no, no, no. I’d like to meet these-”. Chris had cut him off with a glove to the mouth.

“No, seriously.”

If it was a bare hand, Dean would have licked it, but he settled for pushing it away. He opened his mouth to continue.

“Shh.” Chris awoke Gabriel and the three of them looked carefully looked around the woods.

Chris turned around to look behind them with his lantern and swallowed the gasp when a dozen pairs of eyes reflected the light back.

Chris turned to face forward, “Balthazar, go.”

Balthazar took off again and the eyes took off after them.

Dean whispered to Chris, “What is it?”

“Wolves.”

“Wolves?! What do we do?”

Chris pulled a torch out from the cart and lit it with the torch, “I’ve got this. Stay put. Don’t fall off and don’t get eaten.”

“What? No! I want to help.”

“No.”

“What? Why?”

“I don’t trust your judgement.”

“Excuse me?”

“Who was set to get married to a man he just met that day?” Chris questioned as he kicked a nearby wolf.

Dean grabbed a guitar lying in the pile he had seen Gabriel spooning in the stable and swung it through the air, “It’s true love!” He swung at Chris who expertly leaned back and Dean ended up knocking a leaping wolf back into the pack. The two looked at each other in shock and before Chris could lean up, a wolf ripped him off the cart.

Chris went flying backward and managed to grab the end of the cart while Dean cried in shock, “Chris!”

“It’s Castiel!” Ohhhhhhhh. That’s what it was. Castiel cried out as a wolf snapped at his boot. Dean acted fast and lit a blanket on fire with the torch that he had snagged when Castiel had gone flying. He yelled, “Duck!” and threw the flaming blanket the wolves snapping at Castiel’s heels.

Castiel yelled in fear and ducked. The two wolves were struck and quickly fell in stride with the rest of the pack. Castiel turned to face Dean, “You almost set me on fire!”

“But I didn’t!” Dean happily replied as he and Gabriel pulled Castiel back up to the bench with them.

Dean turned at the distressed noise Balthazar made to see them approaching a cliff. Luckily there was another clift on the other side of the crevice and Dean yelled to the horse, “Get ready to jump, Balthazar!”

“You don’t talk to him like that!” Castiel quickly grabbed the bag of supplies and Gabriel who he placed in Dean’s arms and then quickly tossed the pair onto Balthazar, “Jump, Balthazar!” Castiel cut the ropes connecting the horse and cart and the two went airborne.

Balthazar landed easily with his load while Castiel was barely able to get purchase with his fingers. He looked down at the cart at the bottom of the drop and watched in quickly catch fire and disintegrate. “Ugh, I'd just paid it off.” He then began to slip further down the ledge, hands scrambling for purchase when he was suddenly grabbed by Dean. Dean had a rope around his waist and called out, “Pull!” The two were safely dragged to solid ground by Gabriel and Balthazar.

Dean carefully looked down to the smoking wreck, “Woah.”

He turned to Castiel, where he lay on the ground, distraught. Dean assured, “I’ll replace your cart. And...and everything in it...And I understand if you don’t want to help me anymore.” He awkwardly patted Castiel’s shoulder and walked away to survey the area.

***

Gabriel looked at Dean’s figure walking away and poked Castiel. Several times. Castiel finally smacked the hand away and sat up. Gabriel raised a meaningful eyebrow.

“Of course I don’t want to help him anymore. In fact, this whole thing has ruined me for ever helping anyone ever again.”

“He’ll die on his own.” The two turned to look at Dean. He stood at the edge of the forest, walking back and forth. He was walking to the right and was muttering to himself, “To the North Mountain. Here we go.” 

He suddenly started going to the left, “Oh, actually, maybe it’s this way.” He turned back to the right, "Or maybe..." He turned left again, "Yeah. Yeah. I'm definitely going to die out here."

Castiel turned back to Gabriel, “I can live with that.”

Gabriel sent him a look saying he didn’t buy that for a second, "You won’t get your new cart if he’s dead.”

Castiel glared at him, “Sometimes I really don’t like you.” He stood off and dusted himself off, taking more time than necessary if you ask Gabriel, and called out to Dean, “Hold up. We’re coming.”

Dean turned to look at them with a radiant smile, “Really?” He suddenly coughed and nonchalantly said, “I mean, sure, I’ll let you tag along.”

Castiel cuckled and began walking with Balthazar towards Dean.

Gabriel followed behind them, muttering under his breathe, “You also wouldn't get any ass with him dead.” But the only person who heard him was Balthazar who snorted in agreement.


	5. Confrontation and Some Familar Fixer-uppers

The four of them had been walking for a while and Castiel knew they were close to the base of the North Mountain. They are approaching one of the last dense parts of forest when it occurs to him.

“So how exactly are you going to stop the storm and subsequent destruction of the kingdom?”

Dean looks back with a smile, “Oh, I’m going to talk to my friend.”

Castiel just stares, “That’s your plan?”

“Yes.”

“The fate of the kingdom rests upon you talking to your friend?”

“Yes, Cas.”

Wait. “Cas?”

“Yes, it’s a nickname. Ever hear of that?”

“Yes, I am aware of what a nickname is.”

Dean’s brow furrows as he asks, “So, what, you just don’t like it?”

“No, it’s fine Dean. I’ve just never had a nickname before.”

“I call you Cassie.” Gabriel pipes up from Balthazar’s back.

“Correction. I’ve never had a nickname I actually like.”

“Oh, you love it.” Gabriel cackles.

Castiel sends him a look before turning back to Dean, “So you aren’t at all afraid of him?”

“Why would I be?”

Gabriel looks up to the sky, “Yeah, I bet he’s the nicest, warmest, and gentlest person ever.” He snags a low hanging branch and pretends to stab himself in the chest with sound effects.

Castiel and Dean both elect to ignore him.

They continue walking through the rapidly thinning forest and the next thing they know, they’re blinking the blinding sun out of their eyes. They’ve reached the clearing at the base of the North Mountain.

***

Dean is quick to shed his leather jacket leaving on his plaid, but rolling up the sleeves to his elbows. Cas takes off his jacket as well as they approach the rancher.

There is suddenly a buzzing in the air and Dean begins flailing his arms around to the scare away the bee. Cas is quick to stop him and the bee casually lands on Cas’ outstretched fingertips.

Dean glares at the little bug, while Cas stares at it with affection. “Bees make the world go round, Dean. Not to mention they also pay the bills for me. If you don’t bother them, they won’t bother you.”

Dean looks in disbelief at him, rolls his eyes, and continues onward to the house. Cas follows but is slower moving, too busy watching the bees.

Dean approaches the door and raises his hand to knock and freezes. He suddenly begins to doubt himself. Cain ran away because of him, so is he really the one Cain would want to appear, uninvited in his home?

Gabriel is behind him, whispering to Cas, “Why isn’t he knocking? Does he not know how to knock?”

Dean steels himself and knocks. No one answers. Dean turns the handle and the door opens. He goes to enter, but stops to face Cas.

“You should stay out here.”

“What?”

“Last time I introduced him to a guy, he kind of freaked out and fucked up the kingdom.”

Cas looks at him with a mix of betrayal, disbelief, and shock. He practically whines, “Oh, come on. This guy is a beekeeper. Bees are my life!”

Dean fights the urge to laugh at him and says, “Just give us a few minutes.”

Cas sighs in exhaustion but nods and sits on the porch step. As Dean closes the door, he swears he can hear quiet counting.

Dean continues into the house and hears slight movement a turns to face some stairs. At the bottom is Cain.

“Dean?”

“Hey, Cain. I like what you’ve done with the place.”

“Thank you.”

Dean steps forward, “I’m so sorry about what happened. If I had known...”

Cain also takes a step, but it’s backwards. “It’s okay. You don’t have to apologize. But you should probably go.”

“But I just got here.”

“You belong in the castle with people.”

“So do you.”

“No, Dean, I belong here. Alone. Where I don’t have to hide who I am and where I can never hurt anybody.” Dean notices Cain is no longer wearing gloves.

“Cain, please. Don’t you remember how we were as kids? We would run through the halls, without a care in the world? Remember how close we were? We can be like that again.”

Cain let a sentimental smile grace his features and Dean could see the shift in his eyes as he thought of another time.

Cain thought back to that night when he caught his brother and how his touch had spread pain and death so quickly. He remembered how Abel had still reached to him for comfort as he crumbled to dust.

Cain looked to Dean again, “No. We can’t. Goodbye, Dean.” He turns down a hallway and begins to walk away.

“Cain, wait.”

Cain turns back to look over his shoulder, “No. I’m just trying to protect you.”

“You don’t have to protect me. I’m not afraid.”

Cain continues to walk away, so Dean follows him.

“You don’t have to keep your distance. I understand your fear. You won’t hurt me.”

Cain continues to ignore him and Dean begins to gain on him.

“You don’t have to live in fear. I’ll be with you the whole time. Nothing will happen to me.”

They are both in the kitchen now.

Cain stays turned away and says, “Go back home, Dean. Your life is there. You can open up the gates. Have parties every night and live the life you want to.”

“But, Cain-”

Cain turns to face Dean, “I know you mean well. Just leave me be. I’m alone, but I’m free. I can’t hurt anyone here, alone. Just stay away and you’ll be safe from me.”

“Actually…”

“Actually, what?”

“I don’t think you know.”

“What do I not know?”

“The kingdom is suffering.”

“What?” Cain’s heart stops beating and his blood runs cold.

“When you left, a large storm came. The winds are strong and the rain is heavy. The cracks in the ground run red with blood and lava.”

“What?”

“It’s okay though. You can just undo it.”

“No, I can’t. I don’t know how.” Cain is full-out panicking now.

“We can figure it out. We can work together. You don’t have be afraid. We can reverse this.”

Cain has turned away again is muttering to himself, “How could I be such a fool? I’ll never be free. I can’t control this curse.”

Dean continues to step forward, speaking encouragement and better days in the future.

“Dean, you aren’t safe here! You need to keep your distance.” Cain can sense Dean is right behind him.

“Don’t panic, Cain. We’ll make the sun shine bright over the kingdom again.” Cain looks over his shoulder at Dean.

“I can’t!”

Dean reaches out with his right hand to grab Cain’s and Cain instinctually turns to hit the arm away. However, Cain forgets he is no longer wearing his gloves and as his limb hits Dean’s away, his hand touches Dean’s forearm.

Dean grabs Cain’s forearm as well and he is suddenly struck with unbearable pain throughout his whole body. Cain does everything he can, but their grips won’t slacken. Dean swallows his screams of agony and watches in terror as red lines spread underneath his skin.

Cain is beyond terrified of what is about to happen and is unable to move, let alone do something to stop the spread of the red poison.

Both men watch as the burning, red lines meet together below Dean’s elbow and swirl together to make a tribal looking symbol. The lines stop flowing from Cain and once every stand under Dean’s skin has collected to branding of the symbol into his skin, the men can let go of each other.

Dean collapses without the hold of Cain and the pain of his knees striking the hard floor is virtually nonexistent to the pain in the red hot symbol.

Cain takes several steps away as he stares in fear and disbelief. His friend has not turned to ash, but is the condition he is in any better? Dean looks ready to fall completely over and almost does when a dark haired man bursts through the door. He cries out Dean’s name and slides to Dean’s side, dropping to his knees. Dean immediately leans on him for support and the man slowly gets him to his feet.

As a shorter man enters the room and comes to stand near the now standing pair, the blue eyed man turns to Cain and yells, “What happened?”

The shift in position shakes Dean and he stands on his own, “Nothing. I’m fine.” Cain see in Dean’s eyes that he is far from fine, but still wants Cain to return with him.

Cain looks to the man standing too close to Dean, “Who is this?...No, nevermind. You have to go.”

“No, Cain. Not without you.”

“Yes, without me.”

Dean reached out again and Cain locked his jaw and let out a roar similar to the one he released at the party, "Get out of here, Dean!"

Gabriel actually ran into the wall near the door in his haste to leave, "Well thanks for having us, but I think we have to run away and scream now. Come along now, gents." And took off to the front door.

Dean was about to say something with Cas cut him off, "Let's go, Dean." Dean looked at Cas and sadly nodded in resignation. He's too weak to fully support himslef and if Cas thinks they should go, then he's not going to argue, so the two swiftly excited.

As they reach Balthazar and a very anxious Gabriel when they heard Cain's cry of rage and cracks began to form around them. They all took off running towards the woods as the fissures radiated further and further.

They continued to sprint through the trees so they were unprepared when the ground took an angle and they went tumbling down hill. Cas and Dean rolled down the hill with no control while Gabriel casually rode a calm, upright Balthazar down the hill.

The two men ended up at the bottom with tangled limbs and Cas' body on Dean's. Cas pushes up onto his elbows, their chests still touching and he hovers a little to long. Dean wasn't bothered by it much, just stared back into the piercing gaze of the bright blue eyes.

Gabriel coughed to cover a laugh and it broke the spell over the men and Cas stood up. He grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him up as well.

They continue to stare in each other's eyes and Gabriel can't help but wonder if someone can die from sexual tension.

Dean glances up at the top of Cas' head where he had seen him rubbing it after the tumble.

He touches lightly, "How's your head?"

Cas gasps in pain and flinches away, "Ah."

Dean lets out a laugh and Cas can't help but laugh in response, "It's, ah, fine." Cas then shyly asks, "So...now what?"

Dean replies, also shyly, "Now what?" His face sudden drops, "Oh, God, now what? What am I gonna do? He threw me out! I can't return to the castle like this. Not to mention your honey business-"

"Don't worry about my honey business." Cas reassures and looks down at Dean's arm in shock, "Worry about that!"

They both watch the tribal symbol pulse with light and red veins spread into the surrounding area. Dean feels the barely there burn increase just slightly.

Cas looks Dean in the eye, "It's cause he touched you, isn't it?"

"Does it look bad?" Dean cringes, knowing the answer.

Cas pauses, "...No."

"You hesitated." Gabriel pipes up.

Cas glares, "No I didn't. Dean, you need help. Come on." He starts walking off into the woods.

Dean asks, "Where are we going?"

"To see my friends. They'll know how to handle this."

Dean pipes up, sounding doubtful, "The love experts?"

"Yes, but don't worry. They know stuff like this."

Dean follows Cas, still doubtful.

***

Alastair leads guards through the town square, handing out blankets and cloaks.

"Cloaks. Does anyone need a cloak?"

A woman takes a blanket and says, "We are indebted to you, Alastair."

He smiles at her and calls out for everyone in the square to hear, "The castle is open. We have soup and fire for anyone who needs it."

Abbadon approaches Alastair, "Are we expected to just sit on our asses and die here? While you pass out the all the traceable goods the kingdom has to offer?"

Alastair sneers at the woman, "Dean gave his orders and-"

Abbadon cuts him off, "And another thing? Has it dawned on you that your suitor may be league with the evil king and is conspiring to destroy us all, right now?"

Alastair raises to his full height, "Dean left me in charge. I will not hesitate to protect this kingdom from treason."

"Treason?!" Abbadon cries out, flabbergasted by the notion.

Alastair is about to say more when a horse whine rings through the square. Dean's black horse, Impala, runs straight to Alastair without Dean on it's back.

Several citizens call out, "It's Dean's horse. What happened? Where's Dean?"

Alastair calms the horse and addresses everyone, "Dean is in trouble. I will lead a search party for him. I need volunteers to help me find him!"

Citizens flock to him and they all climb onto horses led from the royal stables by guards.

Abbadon calls out, "I volunteer two men, Alastair."

She then turns to the men and whispers, "Be prepared for anything. And if you are to find the king, you are to put an end to this storm. Understand?" The two men nod and climb aboard their own horses.

The search party takes off into the woods.

***

Cas, Dean, Gabriel, and Balthazar finally reach the clearing.

Cas states, "We're here."

He walks into the clearing and says to nothing, "Hey guys, come on out!"

Is he for real? Dean looks at Gabriel who just winks back.

"Come on, guys, don't be like that. I know you're there!"

Oh yeah, they're crazy. Dean starts to walk backward, "Ooookay. So, umm, I'm just going to go now."

Cas turns to him, "No, Dean, wait."

Dean takes another step back and suddenly behind Cas the air seems to shift around and shimmer.

Suddenly, four people are standing in the clearing.

They flock to Cas and start hugging and talking all at once.

A tall, lanky man wrapped his long arms around Cas for far too long. A fiery redhead greeted him with a 'what up, bitch?' before hugging him. A perky blonde kissed him on both cheeks, squealing with joy because of his presence. A short, dark haired boy clapped Cas' shoulder while calmly greeting him.

These must be the love experts Cas had spoken of. They also proved that Cas wasn't crazy, so there was that as a bonus.

Cas steps up now and speaks, “Look, it’s great to see you all. But where’s Chuck?”

“He’s napping or something.” the red head shrugs.

Dean muttered to himself in wonder, "They just appeared out of no where..." and Gabriel snorts at this.

Unfortunately that drew the attention of the four strangers who all turned their heads to look at him at the same time. Dean stared back at their curious gazes and suddenly the blonde girl squealed, "He brought a guy!" And they all stampeded toward Dean who had no chance to run before they were giving him an examination from head to toe.

Dean looked over at Cas, “What’s happening?”

Cas just shrugs, “I’ve learned to just go with it.”

Dean looks to Gabriel who once again winks as an answer. Dean’s attention is drawn back to the people’s comments around him as they poke and prod.

“Nice and strong.”

“Tall.”

“Handsome face.”

“Bright eyes.”

“Strong teeth.” Dean was quick to remove the fingers in his mouth.

“Well built.”

“Look at that ass.”

“Bow-legs. Most wonderful.”

“Yes, he’s perfect for Castiel.” the blonde jumps up and down in excitement.

“Wait, wait, wait.” Dean is worrying now.

“It’s not like that.” Cas stumbles over his words. “That’s not why I brought him here.”

“Right, we aren’t...I’m not…” Dean looks to Cas with a nervous look.

“What’s the problem, dude?”

“Why are you holding back from such a man?”

A look crosses all four faces and they start to question in rapid fire.

“Is it the way he walks?”

“Is it the way he talks?”

“Does he smell?”

“You’ll never meet someone who’s as sensitive and sweet.”

“He’s a bit of a fixer-upper. We won’t deny that.”

“Yeah, he has a few flaws.”

“This isn't about me!” Cas protests.

“You can fix this fixer-upper up with a little bit of love.” the blonde one squeals again. Dean wonders if she can say something not gushy for once.

Cas speaks up again, “Can we please stop talking about this? We have an actual problem.”

“I’ll say.” the redhead pipes up, “So tell me, green eyes, is it the way he’s socially impaired?” Which gets a “Hey!” from Cas.

“Or the way he covers up that he's the honest goods?”

“More like ‘covers up the goods’ am i right?” Gabriel adds.

“So he's a bit of a fixer-upper, but we know what to do. The way to fix up this fixer-upper is to fix him up with you!” Dean starts to think the blonde is doing it on purpose now.

Cas yells at them, “Enough! Will you stop?! He’s engaged to another guy.”

The four all turn to look at him in shock and then at Dean. They run to each other and form a huddle. They begin to whisper to each other.

“So, green eyes is a bit of a fixer-upper.”

“That’s a minor thing.”

“I call bullshit on that engagement.” the redhead states.

“Oh, and by the way, I don’t see a ring.”

Dean pipes up, “You know we can hear you right?”

The four choose to ignore him and the men flock to Cas. They start to drape a formal cape of him and put a hat on his head. They also begin to reassure Cas.

“So he’s a bit of a fixer-upper.”

“He’s just a little confused.”

“Get that so called ‘fiance’ out of the way and the whole thing will be fixed.” Cas face palms.

The two girls are addressing Dean as the put a cape on him and place something on his head.

“We aren’t saying you can change him, because people don’t really change.”

“But we are saying that love’s a force as powerful as strange.”

“People make bad choices when they’re mad or scared or stressed.”

“But throw a little love their way and you’ll bring out their best.”

The four of them push Dean and Cas closer to each other. Dean laughs at Cas’ attire and Cas grins at the flower crown on Dean’s head. They are pushed to face the blonde and she begins, “Do you, green eyes, take Castiel as your lawfully wedded husband?”

The redhead mutters, “Is this ‘lawful’?”

Dean stares at the blonde in shock, “What?!”

“You’re getting married.”

Before Cas or Dean can protest this sudden development, Dean collapses against Cas who carefully takes him to his knees. The other four gasp as the red veins spread further through Dean’s arm. Dean holds back the cries of pain at the strengthened burning. The symbol pulses once more and the pain lowers to only slightly worse than it had been before. Dean doesn’t have to pull his shirt off to know the fiery lines cover his entire arm now.

The air shimmers again where the four people had appeared before and suddenly another man is standing there. Dean assumes this is Chuck who quickly approaches Dean and Cas. He kneels down beside them and carefully takes Dean’s hand.

Chuck looks Dean in the eyes and says, “There is dark magic at work here. Dean, your life is in terrible danger. Cain has unintentionally passed his curse onto you. You are lucky to be alive right now. Cain touched Abel when they were kids and he crumbled to ash immediately. The curse has decided you are worthy of carrying it. It will continue to spread and either kill you painfully or it will turn you into a murderous monster. You will have no control as the curse uses your body to quench its thirst for blood.”

Cas’ grip on Dean tightens at these words. “What can we do?”

“An act of true love is the only thing that can save you. Otherwise what you are now will cease to exist and your body will become a tool of mass destruction.” Dean is terrified as he hears this, but Cas’ tightening grip keeps him grounded.

“An act of true love?” the lanky man questions.

“Like a kiss?” the short man offers and the blonde swoons at the idea.

Dean had just been regaining the power to stand alone when the symbol pulsed again, spreading across his torso. Dean collapses against Cas’ chest, once again unable to hold himself up.

“Dean, I have to get you to Alastair.”

Dean weakly mutters, “Alastair…”

The three quickly board Balthazar who takes off for the kingdom. Gabriel cheers out, “Let’s go kiss Alastair!” He then looks at Dean and questions, “Hey, Dean-o, who’s Alastair?”


	6. Return of the King and the Damned

The search party approached the rancher at the base of the mountain. Alastair lead the group to a few yards away from the front door. As they dismount their horses, the ground rumbles again and more cracks form. Alastair falls flat on his ass and the two guards of Abbadon rush into the house before anyone is able to regain their footing.

They kick the door down and go room to room, searching for the king. They enter a fancy dining room on the second floor and see the king standing by the far wall. One guard fires his cross bow, but Cain is able to send a table into the path of the arrow.

The two jump in different directions and take aim. Cain is able to move the table to pin one guard against the wall. More cracks form in the floor and the other guard struggles to maintain his footing. Cain lets a smile grace his lips at the development in the control of his powers.

He pushes the table further into the wall and the wall starts to break. The guard grabs at pieces of wall attempting to get a grip. The fall wouldn’t kill him unless he landed poorly, but he would definitely not walk away without severe injury, especially with a table landing on top of him.

Cain continues to destroy the floor beneath the other guard, but before he can deliver the final blow to either, Alastair bursts through the door.

“Cain, stop!” Cain chooses to ignore that and force his powers more. “Don’t be the monster they fear you are!”

The rage drains from Cain and he looks around in horror at what he was doing. He doesn’t notice the one guard take aim, but Alastair does. He runs over and pushes the crossbow up as the man fires. It hits the chandelier of lit candles above Cain’s head and it comes crashing down towards Cain. Cain narrowly avoids it, but his head slams onto the ground and he is helpless to stop it when he blacks out.

***

Cain wakes up somewhere unfamiliar. He panics because it isn’t his rancher. He walks to the window, but is unable to reach it. His hands are shackled in chains that don’t allow him to reach the window or door. He cranes his neck and looks down to see his kingdom. It is pouring, the winds is blowing harshly and the streets run with cracks filled with blood and bubbling lava.

“What have I done?”

The door behind Cain suddenly opens and Alastair enters the cell.

Cain demands, “Why did you bring me here?”

“I couldn’t just let them kill you.”

“But I’m a danger to the kingdom...Get Dean.”

“Dean hasn’t returned.”

Cain looks to the window to hide his face.

Alastair continues, “If you could just stop this...please.”

“Dont you see?” Cain whispers as he turns to face Alastair, “I can’t.” Alastair can see Cain isn’t lying. “You have to tell them to let me go.”

Alastair walks to the door. Before he closes it, he says over his shoulder, “I’ll do what I can.”

Cain sits back down of the bed and he’s cracking. He looks at the cuffs and sees red cracks slowly spreading.

***

Balthazar races through the forest. They are approaching the kingdom. Cas still cradles Dean in his arms. Dean is shivering from weakness and pain. The red veins have covered his torso and are making their way down his legs.

“Hold on, Dean. We’re almost there.” Cas reassures Dean when he seems the dulled, pain stricken green eyes staring up at him. The only response is a weak smile.

Balthazar approaches the gates of the castle and Cas can hear a guard from the watchtower tell someone of the other side that Dean has returned.

Cas dismounts Balthazar with Dean in his arms. Dean is still looking up at him and pokes the underside of his stubbled jaw, “Are you going to be okay?”

“Don’t worry about me.” Cas reassures with a kind smile. Dean smiles back.

The gates swing open and two servants approach and take Dean from Cas’ arms. Dean stumbles on his feet, but with the help of the other two, makes his way slowly to the castle.

“Get him to Alastair, immediately.” Cas calls back.

“We will. Thank you.” one servant calls back.

“Keep him safe!” Dean turns to look at Cas but the gates swing shut before they can say anything.

***

Alastair stands with Abaddon and other delegates in a library.

“I’m going out to look for Dean.”

One delegate immediately protests, “You cannot risk going out there again.”

“If anything happens to him-”

“If anything happens to Dean,” another interrupted, “you are all the kingdom has left.”

The door to the library swings open and Dean is led in by two servants.

“He’s in here!”

“Dean!”

“Alastair, you have to kiss me.”

“What?!”

“Now, like, right now.” Dean weakly paws at Alastair.

One servant chuckles, “Will give you two your space.” Everyone exits, leaving just Alastair and Dean. Alastair leads Dean to lay across the couch. He looks at Dean’s weak body.  
“What’s happened?”

“Cain struck me with his powers.”

“I thought you said he wouldn’t hurt you.”

“I was wrong.” Dean grimaces. “He touched me and now the curse is inside me. Only an act of true love can save me.”

“True love’s kiss.” Alastair says with understanding. He smiles softly and sits at Dean’s side. He gently takes Dean’s chin in his hand and lifts his head. Alastair tilts his head and moves to kiss Dean.

***

Dean closes his eyes as his head is guided in for a kiss. But when where he expects to feel lips touching him and the pain that had just reached his feet to recede, he feels no relief, just the further spreading agony.

He hears, “Oh, Dean…” and opens his eyes. Alastair is smirking at him and says with fake sympathy, “if only there was someone out there who loved you.” and pulls away from Dean is distaste.

Dean stares at Alastair with questioning eyes, “You said you did.”

Alastair closes the curtains of the windows, “I lied.”

He continued, “As thirteenth in line to the throne, I didn’t stand a chance. So I approached a friend of Cain’s mother. Once Ruby heard my tale, she was more than willing to help. She was the one who cursed Cain in the first place afterall. I never bothered to ask what caused Lilith and her to work together against Lucifer and his children. Cursing the first child, murdering the second, and killing the lover of the first as well as the king himself. My willingness to sit on a throne by any means necessary was all they needed to complete their little plan. I had figured after I married you, I would simply stage a little accident for Cain.”

Alastair paused to put out the fire lighting the room. Dean spoke up, “Alastair, no. Stop.”

Dean tried to get up, but fell to the ground, to weak to stand.

“But he doomed himself and you were stupid enough to go after him.”

“Please...”

“Now all that’s left is to kill Cain and end the storm.”

Dean pushed up on his arms, legs useless, “You're no match for Cain.”

Alastair drops to one knee and grabs Dean’s chin, this time not so gently, “No, you’re no match for Cain. I, on the other hand, am the hero who will save everyone from destruction.”

Dean wrenches his head from Alastair’s grasp. Alastair sneers at Dean, “Oh right, I forgot. My friends gave me something to give you.” Alastair reaches for a box on the table, keeping a grip on Dean’s hand.

Dean growls through the spreading pain, “You won’t get away with this.”

Alastair looks down at Dean and sneers, “Ooooh…” and as he slaps a strange looking blade into Dean’s right hand he finishes, “I already have.”

Dean’s world is nothing but agony. The strange blade in his hand makes the symbol on his arm cry with joy and scream for blood. Dean’s body shakes uncontrollably and he can’t say anything as Alastair stands back up and says, “It’s the First Blade. Nasty little thing, harmless on it’s own, but with that mark on your arm, it works wonders. I have to go now, Dean, but that nice little weapon can keep you company now.” Alastair slammed the door shut and Dean could only whimper and choke on his screams.

He slowly crawled to the door and pulled at the handle. It was locked, but Dean doubted he had the strength to open it even if it was unlocked.

He could only repeatedly whisper, “Help.” as the fire spread into his other arm.

***

Alastair enters the room housing the other diplomats. They rush forward as he collapses into a chair.

“What is it, Alastair?”

“Dean is dead.”

A chorus of questions fill the room.

“What?”

“No.”

“What happened?”

Alastair replies, “He was killed by Cain.”

“His best friend, poor dear.”

“At least we were able to say our marriage vows, before he died in my arms.” Alastair head lowers in false sorrow.

“There is no question now, King Cain is a monster and we all are in danger.”

“Alastair, the kingdom looks to you now.”

Alastair slowly raises his head and declares, “With a heavy heart, I charge Cain with treason and sentence him to death.”

***

Cain hears Alastair and guards outside of his cell.

“He’s dangerous.”

“Move swiftly.”

Cain pulls hard on his crumbling chains repeatedly. He rips free and smashes through the wall. The guards enter the room only to see a gaping hole in the wall and the shattered chains that once held the king.

***

Castiel hasn’t said a thing the whole time. Balthazar continues into the forest, growing irritated with his owner. Castiel sighs sadly again and that’s the final straw. Balthazar turns around and starts heading for the kingdom.

“What is it?” Castiel jumps off and stands in Balthazar’s path. The horse angles his head and starts walking, pushing Castiel with him.

Castiel grabs the reins and tries to pull Balthazar around, but he isn’t having any of it.  
“We aren’t going back! He’s with his true love.” Castiel wasn’t aware until now that a horse could make a bitch face.

Castiel looks to the castle and sees the storm picking up. He says with worry, “Dean.” He quickly gets on Balthazar and they are racing back to the castle.

***

Dean jerks as he hears the door handle jiggles. He whispers a weak, “Help.”

The door opens just enough for someone to slip in. It’s Gabriel!

“Gabriel, what are you doing here? How did you get in here?”

Gabriel looks down at Dean with mischief in his eyes, “Well hey, Dean-o. Fancy meeting you here. I’m fine thanks for asking. I got in here after making an agreement with and frenching a tall, long haired guard who had the keys to all the rooms.” Dean groans, knowing there is only one guard who has the keys to all the rooms. The head guard aka his little brother. He chooses to address that later as Gabriel says, “I’m here to get you out of here.”

Gabriel finally really looks at Dean and sees the shaking, “Oh no. What happened, Dean-o? Where’s Alastair? What happened to your kiss?”

Dean looks at the ground, “I was wrong about him. It wasn’t true love.”

“Weeeell, I guess I’ll hang here with you until we can think of another act of true love.” He plops down next to Dean, grabbing Dean's free hand and smiling, “...You wouldn’t happen to have any ideas would you?”

Dean looks away, “I’m not even sure what love is.”

“Well it’s a good thing I’m here, cause I know what love is. Love is...when you put someone else’s needs in front of your’s. Like, you know, when Cas disregarded his honey business and brought you all the way here to Alastair and then left you forever.”

Dean stares at Gabriel in wonder, “Cas...loves me?”

It’s Gabriel’s turn to stare, “You really don’t know what love is, do you?”

The window suddenly bursts open from the harsh winds outside. Gabriel runs over to shut it to keep the rain out and says, “Wait, I see something.” He squints while looking at the trees. He suddenly gasps with surprised joy, “It’s Cas and Balthazar!” Dean looks up from his spot on the ground with a smile.”They’re coming this way!”

“They-they are?”

“Yeah, they’re moving pretty fast. I guess I was wrong. I guess Cas doesn’t love you enough to leave you behind.”

Dean attempts to get to his feet, “Gabriel, help me up.”

“No, no. You need to rest and try to regain some strength.”

“No, I need to get to Cas.”

“Why?...Oh I know why! That’s your act of true love right there!”

The two quickly exit through the window and enter the storm.

***

Castiel spurs on Balthazar. “Keep going. Faster, Balthazar, faster.”

***

Gabriel and Dean quickly get separated, barely able to see in the storm.

“Keep going, Dean!”

Dean continues to walk in forward as the pain and shaking increase.

“CAS!”

***

Castiel and Balthazar exit the forest and reach the clearing next to the castle.

“DEAN!”

He doubts Dean will hear him because separating Castiel from the castle is a gigantic field in a storm thats worse with every passing seconds. He can no longer see more than foot in front of his nose.

***

Dean continues to walk forward, yelling for Cas. He looks down at his hands and sees the red poison has spread there. The fiery red burns through his body and he can feel it crawling up his neck. The only place left untouched is his head.

He continues forward calling out for Cas, but he knows he is quickly running out of time.

He can barely whisper, “Cas.”

***

Castiel has lost Balthazar in the storm, but he continues forward, calling for Dean. He probably looks like an owl with his head rapidly turning in every direction for Dean.  
He continues in the direction he believes leads to the castle he hears, carried through the wind, “Cas.”

He takes off running again.

***

Cain is in a storm of his own creation. He is so lost. He has nowhere to turn. Cain struggles to walk in the storm, but fear is consuming him.

A dark figure approaches. It’s Alastair.

“Cain! You can’t run from this!”

Cain backs away, “Just take care of Dean.”

Alastair replies, “Dean? Dean returned from the forest weak and in pain. He said you cursed him.”

“What?” the word comes out broken.

“I tried to save him, but it was too late. His body was shaking. Red lines spread under his skin like wildfire.”

Cain’s face sinks as he realises what he has done.

Alastair delivers the final blow, “Dean is dead...because of you.”

Cain’s heart shatters. After everything he had done, all the precaution he took, it was all for nothing. The only person left in his life was now dead by his own hand. He hadn’t been able to protect Dean from the same fate as Abel. He drops to his knees, no longer capable of supporting himself. As his knees hit the ground, the storm stops. Not in the sense that the clouds cleared and sunshine filled the sky, but the storm froze in time. The raindroplets remained in thin air, the wind ceased, the currents of blood and sizzling lava have stopped flowing as well.

***

Dean opened his eyes and looked around. The storm had frozen. He could barely stand up now, let alone continue walking. He felt the red spread further around his head, framing his face with it’s fiery presence.

He looked in front of him and saw Cas looking around the clearing. Dean barely got his mouth to move as he whispered, “Cas.” and was filled with another round of energy to walk toward his to-be-savior.

***

Castiel stood in shock as the rain and wind stopped. He looked around in wonder and saw Dean’s hunch figure walking slowly towards him. The laws of nature could wait, he needed to get to Dean.

“Dean!”

***

Dean walked as quickly as his shaking body would allow. He could feel the curse running through him, attempting to consume every last piece of him. He continued towards the running and shouting form of Cas.

He suddenly heard the sound of a sword being drawn. He looked to his left and saw a scene that made his blood run cold. Cain was kneeling on the ground, not making any movement to defend himself from the sword behind him. Cain was willingly accepting death. Dean can barely get his friend's name out of his mouth, “Cain?”

Dean looked at Cas who was still several yards from him and turned away from him. He felt the fire spreading across his face and with his last ounce of strength threw himself in between Cain and Alastair yelling, “NO!”

***

Castiel was just yards away when Dean looked over to Cain and who he could only assume was Alastair. He kept running and watched Dean turned and stumbled over to them. Castiel was close enough see Dean’s body was shaking uncontrollably in pain and he could also see the red veins eating away at Dean’s face. They were moving faster than usual and Castiel could only guess it had to do with the weird looking blade in Dean’s nearly vibrating right hand.

Dean threw himself in between Cain’s collapsed body and Alastair blade, putting himself directing in line of the swinging sword. Castiel watched Dean twist his body to raise a hand to block the sword and yell, “No!” and three things happened at once.

The red veins running across Dean’s face connected and flashed all at once. To only part of Dean that remained untouched were his bright green eyes that were filled with desperation and suffering.

Alastair’s sword hit Dean and shattered, and the shock wave was enough to send Alastair flying backwards.

And Dean stopped shaking. 

No, he stopped moving altogether. He had stopped breathing. Dean was a frozen statue covered in hideous red lines.

Cain looked up and saw Dean’s frozen form. He stood up and cried, “No, no, no.” Castiel came closer and Balthazar and Gabriel joined him. During all of this, Dean remained a statue. The sight was a twisted beauty. For Dean was attractive in all senses, but his face was one of pain and determination and was tarnished by angry veins of fire under his skin.

A beautiful face that would never smile, talk, laugh, or look at anything ever again.  
Cain wrapped his arms around Dean in sadness. He had just lost his friend again.

However the moment Cain touched Dean, Dean moved again. He blinked and when his eyes opened again, they were solid, pitch black.


	7. Debt Repaid and Business Deal Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To avoid confusion: Dean is going through an internal struggle in the beginning of this chapter. He talks to himself in his head and when the "other Dean" replies, the words will be in ' '. 'I love pie' would be the "other Dean" talking in his head, where only the Dean we know and love can hear it, though I doubt that's something the "other Dean" would say. :)

After Dean’s eyes turned black, he let loose a blood curdling roar. He knocked Cain off of him and approached Alastair. Before Alastair could say anything, Dean had sliced his head off with his blade. Alastair collapsed, clearly dead, but the curse demanded more so Dean straddled the headless body and stabbed the chest several times before ripping out the mangled heart and crushing it in his fist.

Dean then stood and faced guards of Alastair’s who came running at him with swords. Dean smiled a twisted smile as the curse cried for blood. The swords broke the moment they touched Dean’s skin and Dean ran them both through with the blade with two swift stabs. The monster in his veins bayed for more so he sliced off their limbs, tore apart their organs and crushed their hearts. He was covered in blood as he stood again, looking for the next plaything.

He sensed right away a third guard sneaking up behind him. He turned and cut off one of the man’s arms, choosing to keep this one alive to play with longer. Everytime the guard moved away, Dean would pounce and cut his skin. The cuts were painful and made blood run down the guards body, but never enough to kill the man. It was a sickening game of cat and mouse, but every part of Dean loved in it. He quickly became bored with his toy though, so he ripped his throat out with his bare hand. He looked around the clearing for another victim when he heard someone say, “Dean.”

***

Gabriel, Balthazar, Cain, and Castiel watched in horror and shock as their friend savagely murdered Alastair. And then go on to murder Alastair's guards without tiring. The thing may be wearing Dean’s body, but not a single part of it was Dean. Castiel thought that an act like sacrificing yourself for your friend’s life would have been enough to save Dean. Dean’s sacrifice and transformation had stopped the storm and healed the cracks in the earth. The kingdom looked as it had before the coronation party. Dean’s love for Cain had been enough to break Cain’s curse, by nothing had been done to save Dean and he now carried the entire curse, Cain being free had allowed the total transference of power. He could only assume that Chuck’s diagnosis was prior to the strange blade entering the situation. Dean needed more than what he had done to be free of the curse. If not, Castiel was sure Dean would murder everything and everyone, himself included. Dean wasn’t capable of saving himself in the state he was in alone, he would need help from someone else.

Castiel recalled how Dean had been fighting everything changing his body from the inside and the pain running through him the entire time they had ran to each other. He remembered how Dean was barely standing, but still moved in his direction.

Castiel decided he would have to be the one to try and save Dean so he slowly moved away from the others, towards Dean’s homemade blood bath and said, “Dean.”

***

Every fiber in Dean’s body and mind screamed for him to end the blue eyed man’s life. He stepped towards the man, but stopped again when the man calmly said, “Dean, can you hear me?”

Dean roared at his prey and heard his mouth growl, “Dean’s not here right now. Please leave a message,” before he took another step towards the man.

To Dean’s annoyance and surprise, the man refused to step away in fear. Instead he once again said, “Dean, can you hear me?”

Dean took another step towards the man and snarled wordlessly.

“Dean, do you know who I am?” Yes, the man was prey, the mouse, the next victim, the casualty, the next kill.

The blue eyed man answered his own question, “It’s Castiel. You call me ‘Cas'."

Dean stalked forward several steps and howled at the man.

“Dean, you must fight this. I know you can do it.”

Why wasn’t his prey running or fighting back. Dean stepped closer and glared at the man. 

The blue eyed man once again refused to step back.

“Dean, it’s Cas. I know you’re in there.”

‘Cas...Cas...what did that mean?’ Dean started thinking to himself.

‘It means nothing. Kill the weakling.’ Dean steps towards the man again.

“Dean, it’s Cas. You know me and I know you.”

‘Cas...that means something. I know that word.’

‘No you don’t.’

‘Yes I do.’

‘No you don’t.’

“YES I DO!” Dean doesn’t realise he has said this out loud until the man replies, “Yes, you do know me. And I know you. It’s Cas.”

‘I know Cas. Cas took me to the North Mountain and to his friends and then brought me home.’

‘Kill the man.’

‘No.’

‘Kill Cas.’

“I won’t hurt Cas.” Cas, the man’s name is Cas, speaks to him again, “I know you won’t hurt me. I won’t hurt you either Dean.” Dean looks at Cas but hears himself thinking again.

‘Yes, you will hurt Cas.’

“Fight this Dean. This isn’t you. Fight it.” Cas is speaking to him again. The voice sounds like sweet honey to him.

Dean hears himself thinking, ‘Let you body do what you know is right.’

“What have you done to me?” Dean isn’t sure who can hear him or if he’s even speaking.

He looks back over and focuses on Cas who looks at him with concern, “Dean?”

‘What have I done to you? I’ve fixed you. I’ve made you better.’

‘Cas liked me the way I was before.’

‘No he didn’t.’ Dean looks to Cas, believing the care he sees in the blue eyes to be fake. A ruse to save his life and stop Dean from hurting him. His prey is playing the game now.

‘No that’s Cas.’

'Slay him where he stands.'

“That is Cas. I won’t hurt him.”

Dean takes the last fews steps and he is now right in front of Cas. Dean stares at Cas like he is the sun, moon, and stars and Cas smiles at him, “Hello, Dean.”

Dean sees Cas slowly extend his hand towards Dean. His palm is up and open, he clearly has no weapon or intention to hurt him. Dean wants to touch his angel, but doesn't want to dirty the angel's pure, clean skin with the blood on his hands. His angel couldn't be tarnished by the earth's filth and imperfection. Dean attemepts to wipe off some of the blood, but he only makes his hand dirtier. 

Cas smiles at him and says, "It's fine, Dean. I don't mind it." Dean slowly raises his hand and reaches towards Cas' perfect hand. The hand of his savior. The hand of his angel.

Dean's fingertips brush Cas' palm when a guard of Abaddon stabs Dean in the chest, but the dagger shatters immediately and Dean turns to the guard and roars with murderous glee as his rips the guard’s head off. He quickly turns back to the blue eyed man, a snarl on his face.

‘Your prey almost tricked you. How could you let your prey come this close to beating you?’

Dean snarls further. His prey had been distracting him so the guard could attack. Cas looks Dean in the eyes, “Dean. Dean, stay with me. That guard isn’t with me. It’s just you and me. I wouldn't do that to you.”

‘Why would Cas do that? He couldn’t have been working with that guard. Cas cares about me.’

‘Your prey got the better of you. Are going to let the mouse get away with this?’

‘No.’

Dean lifts Cas, or whatever his prey’s real name is, into the air and growls at him. He punches his prey in the gut and drops him. His prey falls to his knees where Dean kicks him again.

His prey says, “Dean, this isn’t you. This isn’t you.”

Dean punches his prey in the face three times, giving it a bloody nose and a bruise near his left eye. He kicks his prey in the chest, which knocks the breath out of him. Dean grabs the weakling’s hand in his own to keep him in place and raises his blade to deliver the final blow.

His prey gasps for breath, “Dean. Dean. I know you're in there. I know you can hear me.”

‘Cas. Cas! Yes, I am in here! Yes, Cas, I can hear you!’

'Silence it.'

His prey continues, “Dean, it’s me.”

‘Yes, it’s Cas!’

'Kill him!'

'Cas!'

Cas goes on, “We’re family. I love you. I need you.”

The walls in Dean’s head shatter. Light streams in and warmth fills him to the brim. Cas loves him and needs him. Dean has to be there for him, forever. Dean feels his mind breathe in fresh air as he looks down at Cas.

***

Castiel failed. He had failed to stop Dean. He was gone. He had been so close. He had Dean battling with himself for several moments, the real Dean even speaking out saying he wouldn’t hurt Castiel. Dean had been right in front of him, not shaking, not growling. The angry veins under his skin had dimmed as Dean had looked at him in wonder. His eyes had gone green for a moment which had made Castiel smiles being able to see the beautiful eyes again. Dean had been willing to take Cas' hand. He had had the awareness to be concerned that Cas wouldn't want a bloody hand touching him. Dean had even smiled slightly when Cas had assured him he was okay with blood. But the guard had foolishly attacked, so now Dean didn’t trust him. The red glowed brighter than ever before and his face had further disfigured as he growled, snarled, and howled with rage. Castiel had had the best shot at bringing Dean back to himself and Dean had brought him to his knees. Dean looked down at him, with black eyes that showed no emotion very unlike his expressive green, and raised his blade.

Castiel sucked back down the air that had been kicked out of him and addressed the Dean within the monster, “Dean. Dean. I know you’re in there. I know you can hear me.” He had continued, “Dean, it’s me. We’re family. I love you. I need you.”

Dean continued to stare at him apathetically as Castiel said the words. Castiel resigned himself to death and hoped that someone, somewhere, would grant Gabriel, Balthazar, and Cain quick deaths. He prayed his other friends would be able to hide from Dean in their home and finally, he prayed for Dean. He prayed Dean would never wake from the curse when he had finished, because Castiel didn’t want Dean to ever have to live with the guilt of what he had been unable to stop himself from doing.

He looks up at Dean and prepares as Dean’s hand moves.

The blade doesn’t impale his heart, slice open his chest, or cut off his head.

The blade drops from Dean’s grasp. Castiel watches the blade fall to the ground. He looks back up at Dean whose red veins still showed and eyes were still black. Dean’s face was without a snarl though and he stared at Cas for a moment, unaware of everything around them. His mouth formed a small smile and as he got to his knees to be level with Castiel, he never realised Cas’ hand and the red veins faded and his black eyes gave way to the amazing green.

Castiel dares to say, “Dean?”

Dean chuckles and says, “I need you too.”

Castiel tackles Dean with a hug. Castiel’s momentum pushes Dean onto his back, but Dean doesn't seem to mind because he wraps his arms around Castiel and holds him just as tightly as Castiel grips him.

***

Dean pulls Cas through the town square. Cas is blindfolded and Dean forgets this and keeps running him into poles and carts. Dean swears he isn’t doing it on purpose.

Dean positions Cas, “Okay, here we are.” he removes the blindfold and says, “I owe you a cart.”

Standing in front of them is the finest, most expensive looking cart Cas has ever seen.

“Are you serious?”

Dean practically squeals, “Yes! It’s the latest model.” He sounds incredibly pleased with himself.

“I can’t accept this.”

“Yes, you have to. No returns. No exchanges. King’s orders. He has also made you the official honey deliver of the kingdom.”

“I don’t believe that’s a thing.”

“Of course it is. It even has a cup holder...do you like it?"

“I love it!” Cas bear hugs Dean. “Dean...may I kiss you?”

Dean gets a look that tells him Dean has been hanging out with Gabriel too much. Dean leans over and pecks Cas’ cheek. “There you go.”

Dean turns to leave and laughs as Cas wraps an arm around his waist and spins him around. Cas kisses Dean on the lips in a short, but passionate kiss. He pulls away, smirking as Dean tries to follow him.

Cas releases Dean and heads to his cart with a, “See you later.” over his shoulder. It’s Cas’s turn to laugh when Dean wraps a warm arm around his waist and turns Cas.

“Not so fast, Cas! You are needed for an important meeting at the castle.”

Cas immediately sombers, “Is it about my honey deliveries? Roles that come with the title?”

Dean vaguely says, “You’ll have to wait to find out.”

“Will you help me make my way through the castle? I’ve never been in it. Where is the meeting being held?”

“My bedroom.”

Cas tilts his head, “Dean, that’s not a very productive or smart place to hold a meeting.”

Dean looks back a Cas with a raised eyebrow.

Cas blinks, “Oh. You mean...alright lead the way. And hurry, wouldn’t want to waste time.”

Dean and Cas link hands as they walk towards the castle.

***

The two barely made it to Dean's chambers.

Dean continuously grabbed Cas' ass while walking through the halls and once went so far as to rub the front of Cas' pant where the material was tented. Cas had gotten hard from the delicious friction and knowing that Dean could feel that made him even harder. Dean had given the fabric covered cock one more firm, yet loving, squeeze before pulling away. Cas had stifled his moans during the groping but when Dean's hand slipped into his pants leaving no barrier between their skin, he was powerless to the groan that ripped through him.

Cas had slammed Dean against the nearest wall and attacked his mouth. As their tongues wound together, Dean's other hand slipped in to squeeze the other cheek. Cas had growled at him and in retaliation, put his own hand down the front of Dean's pants. He had grabbed the straining cock and slowly and torturously stroked it. Dean groaned into Cas' mouth and pushed his hips into Cas, demanding more. Cas had maintained his speed, but tightened his grip and moved to suck and bite Dean's neck. Dean's knees gave out when Cas' teeth run up his jugular to his ear which was then lightly sucked into Cas' mouth.

"Uuuuh....okay you win. Now move." Dean groaned out.

Cas gave one final, swift stroke and pulled away completely. Dean nearly fell over from the lack of support but quickly regained his footing and leaned over to nip at Cas' lower lip. The two linked hands again and continued towards Dean's quarters.

Dean's door flew open and the two quickly entered and re-shut the door. Cas pulled Dean in for another kiss and quickly moved the two towards the grand bed. Dean fell onto the mattress with Cas following him. They kissed for a moment and Cas positioned himself to straddle Dean. Cas slowly removed his shirt as Dean's hands and fingers slowly made their way across Cas' broad chest. Dean's thumbs brushed Cas' nipples which elected a small gasp. Before Dean could do more than brush against them a few more times, Cas began to slowly unbutton Dean's shirt.

Cas bent down and kissed and licked every part of skin that was revealed with each button. When he reach Dean's pant line, he swiftly undid the button and zipper of the pants and pulled them and Dean's underwear down. Cas licked one strip up Dean's cock before making his way back up. He trailed up Dean's fluttering stomach and took the time to suck and blow on both nipples. The noises Dean were making was making it very hard for Cas to keep control.

Cas licked his way into Dean's mouth and heard Dean mumble something. He pulled back and Dean repeated, "Please, Cas."

Cas raised an eyebrow and questioned, "What is it, Dean?"

Dean's annoyed glare didn't last long because Cas had returned to his neck.

"Please, Cas, fuck me. Fuck me so I can't sit right for a week." Dean knew he had won when he felt Cas' lips twist into a smile against his neck.

Cas wasted no time in removing the remaining clothing from their bodies and began to work Dean open. He had four fingers in Dean when he decided to raise it to the next level. He curled his fingers and slowly twisted them.

The reaction was immediate, "Ah! Ah! Caaaaas. Now. Do it now. I'm ready." Dean groaned out as Cas' fingers stroked his prostate.

Cas swiftly removed his fingers and Dean whimpered at the lost. Dean was quick to stop the noise as Cas pulled his hips into position and lined his own cock up to Dean's entrance.

"Do it." was all Dean could whisper.

It was all Cas needed apparently because he immediately and quickly made his way into Dean.

Dean felt the stretch and a little pain but Cas had opened him up properly, so it was a good kind of pain. Dean was helpless to stop the gasps and moans that escaped him as Cas bottomed out.

Cas gave Dean a moment to adjust to the feel and soothingly rubbed Dean's stomach. When Dean nodded, Cas pulled out until only the head remained and slammed back in.

"AH! Oh God, Cas, more!"

Cas was happy to oblige and continued a quick, deep pace has he thrusted continuously into Dean.

Both moaned their praise to each other as their movements became one. Cas felt himself approaching orgasm and looked down to Dean's cock. Dean had not even moved to touch his own cock the whole time, to wrapped up in the feeling of Cas filling him.

Cas grabbed the straining cock and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts. Dean quickly erupted with the added stimulated and Cas was soon to follow. Cas continued to stoke Dean as he continued thrusting, drawing both their orgasms out.

When they were finally finished, Cas pulled out and flopped down next to Dean. Dean was quick to roll to his side to face Cas and they both caught their breath and grinned at each other.

"That was great, Cas."

"Yes, it was. Thank you, Dean."

"Please, you did all the work."

Cas just smiled and leaned in to quickly kiss Dean.

They lay there for a while and Cas broke the silence tentatively, "...Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?"

"When I'm in the kingdom on honey business, may I stay with you?"

Dean looked at Cas with a smile, "Of course."

Cas bit his lip, unsure, "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be a bother..."

Dean replied, "You're never a bother, Cas." He added shyly, "You can stay with me even when not on business."

Cas smiled softly back said, "Good." and leaned in for another kiss.

 

THE END


End file.
